This invention relates to a film hand wrapper, particularly to one for packaging, having a friction element respectively provided with two opposite ends of a film winding cylinder for wrapping a large volume of merchandise with film.
A conventional film hand wrapper is very often employed in various industries, for example, when a lift truck is used for moving and placing a large volume of goods on a storing board, the goods of different sizes and shapes are liable to fall off the storing board. Then a film made of plastic is usually used to wrap around goods on a storing board for convenience of transporting and also preventing dust from accumulating on the goods. So a film hand wrapper shown in FIG. 1 has to be used for wrapping, including a film-winding cylinder 2, two cylindrical grips 3 fixed on two ends of the film-winding cylinder 2. Then a user holds the film hand wrappers 1 with two hands 4 and pulls the film hand wrapper 1 to a rear side to force the film on the film-winding cylinder to unwind for wrapping.
However, in using the conventional film hand wrapper shown in FIG. 1, the film unwinding out of the film winding cylinder 2 has to be pulled tightly for wrapping around all of the goods on a storing board, but the film on the film winding cylinder 2 will still unwind even in tightening the film. So the film winding cylinder has to be manually held tight, not letting the film unwind, then another person has to hold the film winding cylinder immovable to help the user, as the user has two hands 4 already holding the two ends of the film cylinder 2. Therefore, only one person can hardly use the conventional film hand wrapper, quite inconvenient.